A TI Y SOLO A TI
by Kkoneekoo n.n
Summary: AMU SE MUDA A LA CUIDAD DE TOKIO PARA SEGUIR SUS SUEÑOS JUNTO SU AMIGA RIMA. PERO ALGO INESPERADO SUCEDE, AL PERDER ALGO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA SE ENCUENTRA CON UN SEXY NEKO-HENTAI     ¿QUE PASARA? ESO TIENES QUE LEERLO!   Capitulo 6 :D
1. Chapter 1

**CELULAR.**

-Mmmm…..Hola me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años. Tengo un mes de mudarme aquí a la ciudad de Tokio para estudiar la carrera de actuación. Aunque para esto tuve que dejar a mi familia y amigos atrás, de hecho no son muchos la verdad soy tímida y me cuesta formar relaciones. Vivo en un departamento que le pertenece a una tía. Ella no los presto para seguir nuestra carrera y se preguntaran por qué digo nos presto pues esto se debe a que no vivo sola, vivo con mi mejor amiga Rima. Ella fue la primera persona que me ofreció su amistad ya que se sentía igual que yo eso nos unió. Las dos sonamos con volvernos actrices por eso nos conocimos larga historia, solo faltan 5 días para entrar a la universidad el miedo nos invade pues no sabemos qué será de nosotras esperemos todo valla de maravilla y nuestro sueños se cumplan.

-Amu….. Decía la rubia de pequeña estatura tocando la puerta. Amu… LEVANTATE.

La pelirosa oía unos golpecitos, con pereza abrió los ojos y pudo entender lo que pasaba, era Rima, se levanto de golpe y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Que pasa Rima, dijo un poco atarantada y adormilada.

-Amu….. Dijo en un tono como si estuviera desanimada. Te has hecho muy perezosa este tiempo sabias. dijo ahora con un poco de burla.

-Rima no soy perezosa solo que se me olvido poner despertador, decía inflando los mofles y tratando de excusarse.

- O si por supuesto. Dijo otra vez en tono de burla.-Como sea… Anda vamos solo faltan 5 dias y no nos hemos organizado del todo.

-Hay Rima tu siempre tan preocupada.

Rima solo rio –Ya está el desayuno apúrate.

-Haiii….dijo y se metió a bañar después de un rato la chica salió ya lista y se sentó en el comedor junto con Rima

El departamento no era la gran cosa, pero era muy bonito entrabas y lo primero que te encuentras es la sala al lado derecho, es un poco amplia y con alfombra hay una tele en la esquina y dos sofás que marcan en un rectángulo el espacio de la sala y en medio una mesa de centro , los sillones eran de color beige de piel y la mesa de centro café fuerte con un vidrio en medio es rectangular (ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN=( ) del lado izquierdo se puede ver un comedor de 4 sillas del mismo color que la mesa de centro mas adelante se encuentra una barra de mismo lado que divide la cocina del comedor al lado se podía ver un muro que dividía la cocina de los cuartos antes de entrar por un tipo de pasillo que marcaba donde se encontraban los cuartos al lado izquierdo avía una ventana muy grande luego de ahí se encontraba el disque pasillo con 2 cuartos un enfrente de otro el del lado izquierdo es de Rima y el derecho de Amu y al fondo se podía ver una puerta que era el trono, en medio de los dos cuartos. (SE QUE ESCRIBI MUSHA INFORMACION ESPEROME ENTIENDAN Y SI NO GOME….T-T) El departamento era color cremita y loseta es de color blancas el lugar es muy iluminado.

-Eto….Amu crees que podremos. Decía la chica de baja estatura interrumpiendo el desayuno.

-A que te refieres Rima.

-Mmmm pues es que será difícil y luego no conocemos a nadie básicamente estamos solas.

-No te preocupes Rima -decía la pelirosa dando un toquecito con el dedo índice en la nariz de la otra chica esta no pudo evitar sonreír.-Nosotras podemos -concluyo por decir, se paro y retiro su plato dispuesta a lavarlo.

Después de terminar de alistarse y limpiar el departamento decidieron tomar sus bolsos y salir.

-Que calor. Decía un chico de cabellera azul sentado en la banca de un centro comercial un poco molesto con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la banca mirando el cielo.(YA SABEN COMO UNA PLAZA)

Y si se preguntan quién es este bombón pues muy fácil, el es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tiene 21 años está por terminar sus estudios de música clásica vive solo en un departamento con su hermana Utau ellos han pasado por muchas cosas que contaremos conforme a la historia.

De pronto escucho mucha risa proveniente del lado izquierdo, enderezo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver 2 chicas ambas parecían pequeñas una de ellas calculaba media 1metro 54 y la otra 1 metro 65 por ahí. el chico rio ante el tamaño pues eran pequeñas ya que el media 1metro 87. Ellas eran muy bonitas una parecía muñequita con su pelo rubio quebrado pasando la cintura y la otra era diferente el color de pelo rosa que le llegaba una mano debajo de su busto con el flequillo de lado largo no dejando ver su mirada.( NO CREAN QUE ES EMO EN ESE MOMENTO ASI LO TENIA )

Al chico a pesar de que la pequeña rubia era muy bonita, le llamaba mas la otra tenía una cabellera rosada llamativa el chico sintió que les ponía mucha atención así que volvió la mirada para arriba segundos después dejaron de oírse.

-Rima…..ya basta…La chica no paraba de reír al igual que la otra ya después de un rato se tranquilizaron

-Amu que tal si pasamos por un helado a la peletería.

-Mmmmmm….Suena bien -dijo y luego sonrió entrelazaron sus brazos y fueron directo a su destino.

Fueron por su mentado helado Amu de chocolate y Rima de fresa se sentaron en una banca del centro comercial donde enfrente avía una fuente muy bonita.

-Ya llevamos un mes en esta ciudad y no hemos hecho amigo alguno.

-Lo sé Rima pero pues con lo de la universidad y la mudanza apenas nos adaptamos espera yo creo que cuando entremos conoceremos mucha gente-decía con voz segura.

En eso se oyeron unos ladridos como de una cachorrita, ellas voltearon. Efectivamente era una cachorrita lanzándose Asia aquellas 2 chicas

-Betty NOOOO… decía un rubio que al parecer perseguía ala cachorrita.

Las chicas se asombraron pero la perrita era linda y solo la empezaron a abrazar y decirle cosas lindas.

El chico rubio se acerco a las presentes que se encontraban sentadas.

-Eto….mmm…lo siento-Dijo el chico un poco apenado rascándose la cabeza.

Las chicas le entregaron a la perrita

-No te preocupes-Le dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias dijo aceptando a la cachorrita y el también les regalo una sonrisa.

La pelirosa no evito verla y se sonrojo un poco se le asía tan bien parecido aquel chico. La chica de pequeña estatura vio a su amiga y solo sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno gracias-dijo el chico asiendo una reverencia les sonrió y luego se fue.

La pelirosa suspiro.

-Te gusto verdad- Decía la rubia picara.

La ojiambar se sonrojo aun mas -CLARO QUE NO!- Dijo negando con las manos, -nos acabamos de conocer, apenas y me dijo gracias, y tú dices esas cosas.

La rubia rio y volteo a ver el cielo miro que ya era tarde se levanto y se estiro.

-Vamos Amu es tarde.

-Haiii….Dijo la pelirosa agarrando sus cosas, y emprendieron su caminata de regreso.

En eso el sonido de un celular se hace presente,

-Amu te llaman.

-He? Se encontraba distraída.

-Que te hablan, CONTESTA.

-Ha si….busco su celular lo agarro y lo puso sobre su oído.

-Mochi mochi.

-Hola Amu-chan llamaba para ver como están.

-Hola mama estamos bien gracias por preguntar.

-Y como les va ya conocieron gente nueva.

-No aun no-decía desanimada. -pero pronto no te preocupes-cambiando su tono de desanimada a segura.

-OK Amu chan bueno pues las dejo, solo llamaba para ver si están bien salúdame a Rima-chan y cuídate confió en ustedes se que harán lo bueno.

-Sabes que si mama confía en nosotros, te cuidas bie bie.

Colgó el teléfono y lo puso en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Y volvieron a retomar su camino.

-Era tu madre Amu.

-Si te manda saludos y que tomemos conciencia etc.

-Siempre tan preocupada.

Las chicas caminaron decidieron darse una vuelta más pero se distrajeron tanto que se les fue el tiempo entre risas y anécdotas.

Al darse cuenta decidieron apresurar el paso, corrieron y jugaron rumbo a la salida. Iban tan entradas en lo suyo que no notaron cuando ala pelirosa se le resbalo el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón dejándolo ahí.

Un peli azul que todavía rondaba por ahí. Miro el celular en el suelo y lo recogió. Lo abrió y miro una chica de fondo de pantana de cabellera rosada y una cara muy alegre el chico pensó que podría ser la chica que vio hace unas horas.

Volteo su mirada hacia todo el lugar buscándolas pero no las vio así que solo guardo el celular y emprendió su caminata a su casa sin antes voltear al cielo y sonreír de lado.

Sabía que era el comienzo de algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello0 .

1ro. Zorri mil veces x tárdame tanto en poner la conti, tuve un pequeño problema( Soy nueva en esto ^.^U) Prometo de ahora en adelante actualizar mas pronto.

2do. Darle las gracias a: **barbiea1000 **x ayudarme en mi súper problema TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO, sin ti no se qué aria(QUE CURSI) Pero es la verdad Agradezco mucho tu apoyo besos y abrazos y este capi esta dedicado especialmente a ti OJALA TE GUSTE 3

3ro. Soy nueva en esto como ya dije, así que si hay errores y cosas que ni al cazo les pido una sincera disculpa Y otro detalle** ODIO A TADASE CON TODO MI CORAZON** lo uso en esta historia para darle su ración de odio y para mi conveniencia. Sin más que decir los dejo de molestar AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPI .

**CONOCIENDONOS 1/2**

-Estoy agotada-decía la pelirosa dejando unas bolsas sobre el comedor para luego dirigirse hacia la sala dejándose caer en unos de los sofás y liberar un fuerte suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo sé-dijo la chica de pequeña estatura repitiendo la acción de la otra.

-Mmmm…..Aunque el clima fue muy caluroso el día estuvo excelente. Teníamos tiempo de que no nos divertíamos tanto Amu

-Es cierto-dijo sonriendo.-Desde que nos mudamos estuvimos muy ocupadas, el arreglar el departamento, las cosas de la universidad y el acostumbrarnos aquí a la ciudad. Pero no hay que tomarle mucha importancia esperemos todo vaya bien y halla mas días como estos- Volteo a ver a su amiga i le dio un golpecito con el dedo índice en la nariz de la rubia regalándole un sonrisa.

La chica de pequeña estatura solo correspondió a la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero contéstame Amu te gusto el chico del centro comercial- Dijo la chica cambiando el tema drásticamente y volteándola a ver con esa mirada picara pidiéndole una respuesta.

Las mejillas de la pelirosa se ruborizaron y solo agacho la mirada. –No, como crees apenas lo conocí y mas bien no lo conocí no le pude ni preguntar su nombre, es que es…. es…..tan..KAWAiiii. dijo muy emocionada agarrando un cojín y poniéndolo sobre su cara para que su amiga no viera que estaba totalmente roja.

La chica de pequeña estatura solo rio ante la acción de su amiga, ese acto la molesto a nuestra pelirosa y se lo dio a notar aventándole el cojín que ella tenía sobre el rostro a su amiga la rubia.

-Tranquila Amu-dijo retirando el cojín que avía estado en su rostro. -Solo que me da risa tu cara sonrojada, Es lindo ojala se vuelvan a ver.

-Rima a ti también te gusto- le dijo un poco apenada pero curiosa.

-Es guapo…..mmmm…PERO NO, no es mi tipo y además tiene cara de niño bueno jejeje.

- Y como cual es tu tipo?

-Mmmmm…..pues que sea muy enérgico y que no sea rubio como yo, algo que tenía el chico de hace rato.

-Ahorita que lo pienso nunca hablamos de esto, porque? y tenemos tanto de conocernos

-Mmmm…ya que lo pienso es cierto. Debe ser porque no nos llama la atención estos temas

-Puede ser, bueno hay que preparar la cena-La chica de pequeña estatura solo asintió.

Las chicas guardaron lo que compraron ya que de regrese pasaron por un súper que se encontraba camino a casa hicieron la cena como avían dicho limpiaron lo que isieron y se dispusieron a ver la televisión.

Un lindo chico alto cual pelo azul llego a su casa, y como ya era un poco tarde decidió irse directo a su habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama con la mirada fija hacia el techo sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. De pronto se le vinieron a la mente aquellas 2 chicas que miro en el centro comercial y se acordó del artefacto que estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, lo saco y lo observo detenidamente era un soni Ericsson w380 rosa con un colgante en la esquina color rosa y negro parecía que estaba trenzado combinando así los 2 colores al final avía una estrella plateada y un nombre escrito con letras negras mayúsculas AMU.

- Al parecer esta chica se llama Amu-pensó el chico.

Siguió mirando el celular pensaba que no debía darle importancia era solo un teléfono y luego era de alguien que no conocía y posiblemente una niña. Después de rato de discutir con el mismo se dispuso a ver el contenido del celular ya que la curiosidad no lo dejaba así que lo abrió. Nuevamente se encontró con la imagen de fondo de la chica, ya la avía visto, pero nuevamente le llamaba mucho la atención y esto se debía a que cuando la vio no pudo ver su mirada y en esta foto se observaba a la chica de frente, su pelo hacia el frente terminado por abajo de su pecho pero no se miraba mas ya que la foto terminaba allí. Su fleco estaba recogido hasta donde termina su ceja con un broche de una estrella rosa muy bonita ,observaba muy atento mostraba una sonrisa muy linda de esas que son sin ningún remordimiento y te dan confianza. sus labios eran pequeños pero carnosos de un color rosa claro, al chico se le asían unos labios algo "sensuales"?.

-Pero qué demonios me pasa-decía un poco cabreado.

El chico estaba desconcertado se le hacía simplemente atrayente aquella chica que ni conocía pero lo que más le atraía eran esos grandes ojos ámbar que lo obligaban a seguirlos viendo, su mirada mostraba inocencia y un brillo peculiar al chico se le asía fascinante que esa chica pudiera con tan solo una foto mostrar muchas cosas. Siguió viendo más imágenes donde la chica asía guiños, sacaba la lengua etc. En otras se mostraba a la chica con lo que al parecer eran familiares, una niña pequeña como de 10 anos sus padres supuso el, observo que avía mas imágenes de ella y la otra chica que se le asía demasiado pequeña pensó que tal vez ella era muy cercana a la pelirosa aunque ella era muy bonita y tenía un color de ojos muy parecido al de la chica de cabellos rosas no le llamaba tanto la atención como lo hacia la tal "Amu".

El peliazul termino de ver las fotos, pero quería saber más de esta chica. Reviso la música de ella avía canciones de Hoshina Utau a lo que el chico rio, avía música también de Ayumi Hamasaki ,Kanon Wakeshima y otros grupos además tenía música clásica algo que lo sorprendió mucho, Tenia de Beethoven,Mozart,etc. Ya no avía más que ver, invadió la privacidad del celular de una chica. Estaba consciente de eso pero no le importo él no se quedaría con la duda eso pensaba.

El sueno se asía presente cosa que el peliazul no ignoro así que dejo el celular de la chica sobre su buro que se encontraba al lado de su cama.(YA SABEN ESOS 2 CAJONEROS QUE ESTAN EN CADA LADO DE LA CAMA) Volteo su mirada hacia el techo en su pensamiento seguía aquella chica de cabellera rosa.

-Sería interesante conocerla-Pensó el peliazul mostrando una sonrisa de esas que traman algo.

Después de un rato quedo totalmente dormido

Ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana, las chicas seguían viendo tv.

-Amu ya deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana también hay cosas que hacer.

-Hay rima como siempre te digo, "Tu siempre tan preocupada". Pero tienes razón- se levanto y se estiro.

-Pero que aremos mañana? -dijo con duda.

-Iremos a la universidad a informarnos de donde nos tocara estar y pues simplemente verla.

-No me parece muy importante pero suena bien-dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.

-La verdad busque algo que hacer, desde que llegamos hemos estado aquí en el departamento sin salir apenas hace 2 días y hoy y además vinimos a esta ciudad buscando algo interesante y pues un poco de nuestra vida independiente.

La pelirosa solo sonrió.

Después de un rato de jugar y hacer comentarios ahora si decidieron y a sus respectivos cuartos y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre Rima es la primera en levantarse tomo una ducha y fue a levantar a Amu.

-Amu…-dijo tocando la puerta- son las 10 de la mañana despierta.

La pelirosa con dificultad se despertó ciertamente era un poco perezosa.

-Ya boe-le hizo saber a rima, esta al oír las palabras de Amu se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno

La pelirosa salió de su habitación y se fue directo a bañarse ya en su cuarto la chica decido vestirse se puso un Levis claro ajustado (entubado) unas sandalias negras con detalles muy bonitos, se puso un blusón amarillo claro con simples palabras como "i love my boy"y una chaqueta negra de 3 cuartos (terminaba poco delante de su codo), dejo su cabello suelto lo paso para el frente y recogió su fleco hasta su ceja sosteniéndolo con el broche de estrella negro que tenia la chica, amaba combinar colores aunque sabía que lo que se avía puesto no era la gran cosa ella se sentía agusto ese era su estilo.

Salió de su habitación y fue a sentarse ya que Rima avía terminado el desayuno la chica de pequeña estatura al igual que Amu se encontraba bien arreglada (rima estaba con un pescador de líneas rosas, blancas y verdes , que le hacía resaltar su blanca piel, y con una camisa negra d manga y arriba d ella una de tirantes color rosa un poco más oscuro que el del pescador, unas sandalias muí bonitas, que era de diferentes colores, y con unas pulseras en su mano izquierda, unos pendientes de PEACE negros y su pelo suelto con su lindo monito negro) sonrieron al verse ya que parecía que habían pensado igual ya después de desayunar y limpiar (era una rutina) decidieron agarrar sus cosas y partir.

Amu fue a su habitación iba a cambiar su bolsa ya que era de otro color y no combinaba con lo que llevaba. Paso su cartera y otras cosas ya pasado todo se dio cuenta que su celular no se encontraba en la bolsa eso le extraño busco por todo su cuarto y no lo encontró. Pensó que tal vez estaría afuera pero ella no se acordaba de haberlo sacado dentro de la casa, de repente se acordó de la llamada de su mama que después de colgarle lo guardo en su pantalón pero ella sabía que no se encontraba allí ya que la noche anterior ella reviso el pantalón este asunto la empezaba a preocupar decidió salir a ver si se encontraba afuera. Al salir del cuarto se encontró con Rima que salía de su cuarto.

-Amu ya esta lista- le pregunto la chica.

-Mmm…si pero es que no encuentro mi celular.

-Debe estar por aquí ya lo buscaste en tu habitación.

-Si ya lo hice además ayer no me acuerdo de haberlo sacado o haberlo visto.

-Haber Amu vamos a buscarlo en la sala ayer estuvimos allí.

-Mmmm…si,-decía la chica un poco preocupada algo le decía que no lo encontrarían, La búsqueda no dio resultado pues el celular no se encontraba allí.

-Amu donde estará.

-No sé, Crees que se me hubiera caído lo tenía en mi pantalón.

-Yo creo que es lo más seguro pues no está aquí.

-No puede ser si mi mama llama pensara que no le quiero contestar y luego se me ha de haber caído en el centro comercial cuando estábamos corriendo de seguro alguien lo encontró.

-Hay que llamar a tu celular a lo mejor lo tienen prendido y pues te lo puede devolver.

La chica solo asintió Rima le dio el celular a su amiga la cual busco el numero, el teléfono sonaba señal de que no estaba apagado pero fue inútil ya que no contestaban.

-No contestan Rima-decía la pelirosa desanimada.

-No te desanimes mira….umm deja un mensaje dile que si te habla o si te lo puede regresar a lo mejor no contesta no lo tiene a la mano o simplemente no lo escucha.

-Ok lo mandare-El mensaje que escribió era así:

Hola….

No sé si sea chico, señor, señora niño etc.

Pero el celular que usted tiene me pertenece,

Se me cayó por accidente

Sería tan amable de regresármelo,

Por favor conteste.

-Espero que si me contesté, ese celular es muy importante.

-Tranquila Amu, ándale vamos a la universidad solo confía ya verás que lo tendrás de nuevo.

Aunque sabía que era casi imposible que lo recuperara, las palabras de su amiga la tranquilizaban y le daban una esperanza. La pelirosa se dispuso a seguir y esperar el mensaje o llamada las chicas partieron tratando de olvidar este asunto.

Los rayos del sol entraban por esa pequeña ranura que la cortina de la ventana no pudo cubrir, estos se asían presente en la fina cara de un sexy chico de cabellera azul. Lo cual le molestaba y provocaban que comenzara a despertar. Frunció el seno no quería despertar trato de seguir durmiendo pero esos rayitos del sol no lo dejaban siquiera intentarlo, con exagerada pereza comenzó a levantarse abriendo poco a poco los ojos y moviéndose en su cama de lado a lado. Logro levantarse, se sentó en el borde de la cama con las piernas un poco separadas y los brazos sobre ellas y la cabeza baja dejando su pelo caer en forma recta. Se enderezo se revolvió el cabello para ponerlo en su lugar, volteo hacia la ventana que se encontraba atrás de el y pudo ver por esa ranura de la cortina esos rayos que lo molestaban pero estos mostraban que ya era tarde por lo que el chico supuso que ya eran como las 12:00 o mas y si efectiva mente esa era la hora.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cajonero y miro el celular que se encontraba sobre este, lo observo y sin que el se diera cuenta izo una media sonrisa. Mientras se encontraba "observando" el artefacto pudo ver que este marcaba algo, lo agarro y vio que este decía en la parte de en medio "RIMA TE A ENVIANDO UN MENSAJE" Debatía en su pensamientos debía leerlo no debía hacerlo.

-Ah! Maldita duda, dijo mientras abría el celular y miraba el mensaje. Lo leyó detenida mente el chico sonrió.

-Perece que la oportunidad esta frente a mis ojos. Dijo para sus adentros, el chico pulso el botón de "RESPONDER" y escribió un mensaje corto (clásico de el).

El mensaje decía así:

Te lo regresare

Donde te lo entrego.

El chico solo sonrió ante su mensaje él no era de decir "claro! Te lo regresare" no son sus palabras y sentía que esas cosas no iban con él. En fin, el chico lo devolvió a su lugar sin antes hacer una travesura en el celular de la chica. Después de hecho esto se metió a bañar esperando la respuesta.

-Este lugar es muy bonito, se que la pasaremos excelente aquí.

-Lo sé Amu, algo me dice que tendremos bonitos recuerdos en esta universidad.

Caminaron un buen rato por la universidad miraron los alrededores, la cafetería, los salones, los cluds etc. Esta era muy grande y con lugares muy hermosos y llamativos.

-Amu ya que estamos aquí porque no cómpranos de una vez los uniformes.(N/A perdón si no les avise pero en esta universidad usaran uniformes porque es una escuela prestigiosa etc. la vedad no soy muy buena en esto todavía no paso por eso espero me entiendan)

-Mmm….si creo que es lo mejor.

Ambas entrelazaron sus brazos y se dirigieron a su destino.

Llegaron a unas oficinas donde estaban vendiendo los uniformes ambas se acercaron pidieron la talla y compraron todo el juego de uniforme.

El uniforme consistía de:

UNA FANDA AZUL REY CON RAYAS NEGRAS (N/A La falda es la misma que usa Amu pero solo que ahora en vez de roja y rayas negras es azul rey y rayas negras) UN SACO NEGRO ( la verdad no sé como se llame pero es igual a que usa Amu) UNA CORBATA AZUL REY, VENIA CON 2 CAMIZAS, DE MANGA LARGA DE CUELLO BLANCA, UN CHALECO NEGRO Y UN SUETER UN POCO OLGADO AZUL REY CON 2 LINEAS NEGRAS RODEANDO EL BRAZO UNA MANO ABAJO DEL HOMBRO (los 2 brazos tienen esas líneas) Y UNA LINEA MAS SOBRE LA FORMA QUE MARCA EN CUELLO DEL SUETER DEL MISMO COLOR.

-Mmmm….parece que ya esta todo. Tenemos los uniformes, el salón y las actividades de la universidad. Decía la chica de pequeña estatura saliendo de la oficina con su respectivo uniforme en una bolsa.

-Sí, creo que eso es todo. En ese momento se escucha el timbre de un celular que al parecer era de Rima.

La chica saco su celular de su bolsa y reviso el artefacto.

-AMU! Es la respuesta a tu mensaje.

-ENSERIO! Decía acercándose a la chica para poder leer el mensaje.

Después de leído el supuesto "mensaje" (mensajito) se quedaron pensado, pues no se esperaban ese tipo de respuesta pensaban que sería difícil o que simplemente no contestara pero no, tenía toda la intención de entregarlo. Después de rato decidieron contestar el mensaje y poner un lugar.

El mensaje decía así:

Muchas gracias

Nos podríamos ver en centro comercial Taiyo.

A las 4:00 en la entrada

Te parece bien?

**Espero les haiga gustado, se aceptan criticas recomendaciones ETC.(ustedes saben)**

**Gracias a:**

**barbiea1000 **

De nuevo gracias (como fastidio) Te tomare mucho en cuenta Esperare tu opinión cuenta mucho y plis no te olvides de mi historia.

**Joyanegra**

Aquí está la conti gracias x leerla espero te guste y gracias porque también me diste muchos animos

**Yue yuna**

Espero te guste la seguiré continuando.

**Pamys-chan**

Ojala se te siga asiendo interesante .

**El próximo capítulo promete ser mejor LO ASEGURO gracias x leer si le gusto dejen su estimado REVIEW me animan mucho los quiero a todos y les deseo suerte en todo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

Zorri no tengo perdón x tardar tanto en publicar de ahora en adelante me esforzare y publicare.

**Barbiea1000 **…..

Feliz cumple yo sé que es demasiado atrasado pero fui con una tía unos días y deje a cleme-chan abandonada y pues luego entre a la escuela zorri pero no lo olvide.

Que cumplas muchos más hasta que te agás pasita y te deseo lo mejor sigue creciendo y este capi es especialmente para ti FELIZ CUMPELANOS….

Ahora sin más aquí el siguiente capi ojala les guste.

**CONOCIENDONOS 2.**

El neko mas lindo del mundo termino de bañar ese cuerpo joven y bien formado.

Termino de alistarse y fue al buro junto a su cama, agarro un reloj de muñequera negro muy elegante y se lo puso tomo su celular y el de la chica pero este anunciaba que avía recibido un mensaje el chico lo miro x unos segundos luego lo abrió y leyó el mensaje.

Una sonrisa ladina no pedida se asomo por su rostro y se dispuso a contestar.

El supermensaje (mensajito) decía así.

Me parece estupendo

Nos vemos.

Ya contestado el mensaje fue a la cocina por algo de comer ya que su estomago pedía ser alimentado ya en esta tomo una manzana (N/A que desayuno verdad) y se la llevo a la boca y se dirigió a la sala dispuesto a ver TV un rato.

Después de un largo rato miro el reloj de su muñeca sabía que era hora de irse faltaban 25 minutos para la hora acordada salió del edificio del apartamento y un señor que cuidaba la entrada dijo.

-Disculpe señor Tsukiyomi gusta que le traiga su auto.

-No gracias iré caminando.

-Está bien como guste. Y fue a su lugar.

Ya pasados 20 minutos el ya estaba en el esperado centro comercial miro un rato el lugar para ver si divisaba aquella cabellera rosada pero no.

miro su reloj y miro que eran 3:58 él tenía la costumbre de ser muy puntual en fin solo suspiro miro un árbol a un metro y medio tenia buena sombra así que solo se recargo de espaldas sobre el frondoso tronco y se dispuso a esperar a la chica pelirosada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las chicas acababan de llegar al centro comercial, al pasar por la entrada miraron para todas partes a ver si miraban a alguien sospechoso que pareciera el chico del celular, pero no.

-Amu que tal si marcas a tu celular para que te diga donde se encuentra. Dijo la chica de pequeña estatura.

-Pero…q…..que le digo?

Se notaba su nerviosismo ante esta situación.

-Hay Amu solo…..

La chica sin querer avía volteado a un lado de la plaza y justamente avía una tienda de bromas y estaba a la venta un manga muy famoso de comedia.

-Toma solo llámale.

Le entrego su celular en un abrir de ojos y sin decirle nada se fue a aquella tienda.

-HEY A DONDE VAZ!

Gritaba la chica pero al ver que era totalmente ignorada se resigno. Miro el celular de su amiga y suspiro. (N/A rimo se fijaron) Busco el número de su celular y lo marco.

El celular timbraba y timbraba y timbraba y dejo de timbrar.

-¿Si?

La chica se tenso de inmediato y se puso nerviosa.

-Mmm….Eto ..Hola so…soy..La chica de el celular este….do donde se encuentra?

-Muy cerca de ti.

Le dijo con una voz tan varonil y sensual la chica se exalto y un pequeño rubor se asomo por sus mejillas.

-Ha…. En...tonces do donde se encuentra?

-Veo que eres un poco inquieta y me gusta tu chaqueta.

Lo último que dijo lo escucho a sus espaldas. La chica volteo repentinamente y al verlo tan cerca de ella se hecho para atrás pero avía algo no previsto se tropezó con una orilla de pavimento un poco salido y cayo de sentón (N/A La vedad se fue de nalgas ^.^)

El chico rio ante lo ocurrido, Cuando la chica lo llamo el la localizo en seguida y se fue acercando poco a poco por detrás de ella (N/A Amu estaba en la entrada pero volteando al lado opuesto donde se encontraba Ikuto) y pues luego sucedió lo de la caída no lo tenía previsto pero sucedió.

Miro a la chica y miro que tenía una expresión de dolor y entre risas le extendió la mano.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

Se lo dijo y aparto la mano que le ofrecía de un golpe.

El chico quedo extrañado ante la actitud de la pelirosa y luego sonrió tramando algo se avía dado cuenta en un segundo que tal vez la chica no aguantaba ese tipo de bromas etc.

Le dieron tantas ganas de molestarla.

-Si como no.

En cuanto dijo eso tomo la muñeca de la chica y la levanto de un tirón.

Al parecer eso molesto mas a la chica pero a el no le preocupaba se divertía.

-Te dije que yo puedo levantarme sola!

-Podías. Le replico el peliazul

La chica lo miro con cara reprobatoria y le dijo en tono enojado.

-Como sea me puedes entregar mi celular.

El chico se quería seguir divirtiendo pero todo tiene que acabar.

Saco el celular perteneciente a la pelirosa y se lo mostro.

-Toma.

La chica se acerco para tomarlo, pero justamente cuando lo iba a tomar el chico lo levanto (N/A es como cuando alguien más alto que tu levanta un objeto etc y tu estas ahí brinco y brinco.)

-QUE TE PASA!

Ahora si se armo la gorda (en este caso pelirosa) la chica se avía enojado por completo si era un poco pequeña pero eso no le daba motivo de restregárselo en la cara.

El chico solo reía ante la acciones de la chica.

Ella harta de todo lo que estaba haciendo solo tomo su último recurso.

-DEVUELMEMELO!

Grito y se lanzo hacia el queriendo alcanzar su celular pero calculo mal y hizo que el chico tropezara y se fuera con ella hacia el piso, Cuando ella se aventó hacia el cruzaron sus miradas hasta llegar a su doloroso destino.(N/A Lo que paso aquí es como el capitulo 3 pero en vez de huevito es un celular y en vez de estar en la cocina están en un centro comercial pero visualícenlo así es como quedaran en el suelo una pose muy comprometedora)

El y ella no despegaban su mirada del otro no decían ni una sola palabra solo se miraban fijamente hasta que después de unos segundo que para ellos eran minutos alguien interrumpió.

-AMU! Que etas haciendo.

Ambos se exaltaron y voltearon hacia la voz era rima. Con una cara muy desconcertada.

Amu analizo la situación en la que estaban y se sonrojo al instante y empujo al chico que se fue de lado. Tomo su celular que se encontraba a su lado se levanto y agarro a rima y salió corriendo con ella dejando al peliazul desconcertado y con un sentimiento no conocido en el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya huyendo de aquella ecena las chicas pararon en seco y la pequeña miro a la pelirosa y le pregunto.

-Amu ¿qué paso allí?

-Sinceramente no se…..solo vámonos.

La chica de pequeña estatura asintió y se dirigieron a su hogar o más bien apartamento.

Ya estando ahí hicieron de comer y platicaron olvidándose del tema por completo. Guardaron lo comprado rima se despidió de amu diciendo que iría a su habitación a leer el manga y pues que se quedaría ahí de una vez.

Amu también se fue a su habitación ya en ella se puso el pijama fue a cepillarse los dientes y miro un reloj que se encontraba en el buro alado de su cama miro que eran las 8:40 era temprano para ella a sí que agarro un su diario que estaba justo debajo de la almohada de su cama y empezó a escribir todo lo ocurrido en el día luego llego a la parte de cuando conoció a l peliazul entonces hablo como si estuviera ablando con alguien pero en realidad era para ella.

-Era tan sexy….

Se le vino a la mente cuando se cayeron y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Tranquila amu no es para tanto además fue muy molesto. Pero….eso no le quita lo bueno O/O POR DIOS AMU QUE PIENSAS!

En eso se acuerda de su mama y toma su celular busca en los contactos y cuál es su sorpresa que todos sus contactos estaban borrados y solo avía un contacto y el nombre de tal contacto era un nombre que no conocía

En eso timbra su celular y para su sorpresa era el único contacto en su celar y el nombre era IKUTO.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Espero les haiga gustado…..**

**Gracias a todos x sus comentarios y acepto cualquier cosa que necesiten decirme cuídense nos vemos ^.^**

9\


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo…**

**Espero digan WOW que rápido me emocione tanto y la inspiración llego así que aquí está el 4to capi.**

**Ojala les guste ahora si…..AL ATAQUE!**

**¿UNA CITA?**

Una cabellera azulada llego a su casa aun con una sonrisa que por más que trataba no podía dejar.

¿Cuál era el motivo? Pues muy fácil aquella chica de cabellera rosada avía sido totalmente lo que él creía que podía ser. Era tan hermosa en foto pero más en persona tenía la piel más blanca y se miraba a leguas que su piel era demasiado suave con ganas de acariciarla. Sus labios seguían siendo tan sensuales como los creía pero lo mejor pudo ver tan cerca esa mirada que tanto deseaba que lo mirara a él.

-Dios mío que me está pasando.

El chico estaba pasando por algo que ni él entendía.

Esa chica que parecía tan dulce y a la vez tan fría y fuerte pero el sabia que el ella era débil y muy frágil ,el con tan solo una vez de conocerla se avía dado cuenta de todo eso y no estaba tan conforme quería llegar hasta sus más terribles secretos quería saber hasta que pensaba y deseaba.

Pero esos hermosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar para él.

-Pareces un total idiota con esa sonrisa de niño enamorado.

Decía la rubia de coletas es un tono de burla asía el peliazul.

-¿Utau?

El chico estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su hermana.

-¿Utau? Es lo único que dirás. Deberás que eres un chico demasiado raro, Yo me imaginaba un ¡UTAU QUE BUENO QUE AYAS VUELTO! (por su mente pasaba una ecena en que Ikuto corría a abrazarla)

-¿Suenas demasiado lo sabías?

La chica de coletas inflo los mofles y lo miro con cara reprobatoria tenía la costumbre de arruinar siempre sus buenos pensamientos.

-Deberás que contigo no se puede. Como sea….Cambiando de tema ¿Porque esa cara de amor?

-Dos cosas la 1ra No tengo cara de amor, y la 2da ¿qué haces aquí?

-Para empezar es mi casa y pues termine mis asuntos en Nueva York así que regrese ¿No te alegra?

Decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Me da igual.

Y empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

-Siempre eres tan frio…

Se lo dijo en forma de reproche pero no lo alcanzo a escuchar ya que avía entrado a su habitación.

-Dios desde lo que paso hace 11 anos a cambiado demasiado.

Decía sentándose en el sofá de la sala un poco desanimada. Entonces observo el departamento y noto que estaba un poco desordenado.

-Bien no es momento de desanimarme limpiare y luego veré que ago. Mañana tengo que ir por el uniforme para la universidad.

Y como dijo empezó a limpiar como buena hermana menor que es.

**EN LA ABITACION DE UN PELIAZUL…..**

El chico estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana contemplado la luna y pensando en lo ocurrido en el centro comercial. Comenzaba a cuestionarse que si era tan posible que en tan solo un día de ver a una persona te puedas enamorar.

_-No esto no es posible._

Pensaba el chico debatiendo con su mente. Era tan difícil para él, aceptar lo que ocurría eso no era posible como dice el. Entonces se le cruzo una idea por su mente.

Tomo su celular Busco en sus contactos el nombre de "AMU" (lo agrego antes de dárselo) y lo marco.

(N/A que! Creía que me avía equivocado de capitulo pues no. Esto lo que ocurría en la casa de Ikuto antes de la llamada)

El teléfono timbraba pero no avía respuesta y tal vez pensó que la chica de verdad se avía enojado demasiado.

Pero de repente…

¿QUE QUIERES?

El chico en vez de exaltarse por tal repuesta se le vinieron tantas ideas a la mente no sabía el porqué pero se le hacia fascinante oírla o verla enojada.

-Mmmm….Veo que la señorita inquieta no lo ha superado. Ho me equivoco "AMU"

-Esto último se lo dijo con voz sensual.

Al otro lado del teléfono se escucho como la chica se puso nerviosa y tal vez pensó que se tenso.

-¿Co…co….como sabes mi nombre?

-Porque es simple, la razón es que te vigilo y ahorita estoy en tu balcón

-¿Heee? E….e…ERES UN PREVERTIDO!

Y se escucho como si hubieran serrado un cerrojo o algo así

El chico estallo a carcajadas avía atinado la chica parece tener un balcón.

-No puede ser que te lo creyeras.

Y seguía riéndose.

La chica se puso roja y exclamo.

-ERES UN IDIOTA…..ADEMAS PARA QUE LLAMASTE PERVERTIDO?

-No se tal vez quería escuchar tu voz….

El chico supo que la chica se avía sonrojado por el ruido que izo cuando trago saliva y su rara respiración.

-¿Te sonrojaste verdad?

-DE….D….DEVERDAD ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ADEMAS NOSE QUE AGO HABLANDO CON TIGO….

Iba a colgar pero él la detuvo.

-Tranquila solo quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Trato?

-Si un trato, y si aceptas te daré todos tus contactos.

-¿Así que tú los borraste?

-Mmmm…se puede decir que sí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Necesito esos contactos ¿Sabias?

-Porque sabía que si no hacia algo no aceptarías mi trato. Y además si a la gente le interesas te llamara.

-Eso no te da motivo ok. Y no tengo que aceptar tus tratos, no me importa si los tengo o no.

-Como quieras si no llamas a tus familiares se preocuparan por ti ¿no?

La chica se quedo pensando eso era cierto su madre llama siempre pero a veces ella tiene que hablar para que su mama no se preocupe además tenía que avisarle que todo lo de la prepa parecía estar bien para su entrada después de debatirlo con no mucho agrado le dijo.

-Eres in idiota pervertido ¿Cuál es tu trato?

El chico sonrió avía ganado.

-Tiene que salir con migo mañana por la tarde.

-¿QUE? Como puedo saber que no es una trampa y que me secuestraras y que jamás volveré a ver la luz del día….

La chica se avía alterada un poco.

-Eres una niña ¿sabías?

-¡Cállate! Para tu información tengo 17 años así que no soy una niña.

-Pues para mí eso es ser una niña.

-Si sigues así no iré. Me importa un cacahuate lo que pase.

-Ya tranquila señorita inquieta mañana a las 7 pm pasare por ti e iremos a un restaurante ¿te parece?

Lo considero un buen rato y después le dijo en un tono no muy animado

-No me das buena espina pervertido.

-Tranquilo no muerdo, al menos que tú lo desees eso es otra cosa.

Se lo dijo en un tono sensual tan propio de él.

-La chica estallo del sonrojo y el chico volvió a reír.

-Eres tan predecible.

-Cállate ¿quieres?

-Bueno "Amu"…

Fue interrumpido

-¡OYE ENSERIO….COMO SABES MI NOMBRE!

-Lo decía tu celular, y no sé todo tu nombre. Pero ya que estamos en esto me lo ¿puedes decir?

-¡No!

-Ho vamos y yo te dogo el mío.

-¡NO!

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-Hinamori Amu.

El chico comenzó a reír

-¿He? Espera co…como paso?

-Muy fácil porque ere una niña muy fácil de engañar.

-Ya te dije q…..

Fue interrumpida.

-Nos vemos "AMU"

Y colgó.

-¡QUE LE PASA PRIMERO ME ACOSA Y LUEGO ME CUELGA COMO SI NADA QUE LE SUCEDE!

Decía la chica nuevamente alterada.

-¿Ahora qué hare?

Después de eso la chica se acostó pensando en lo que se avía metido hasta que cayó rendida.

**OTRA VEZ CON EL PELIAZUL….**

El chico se acostó nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro avía tenido no una muy amena conversación con la pelirosa pero para él era un inicio. Mañana será otra cosa y por dentro comenzaba a aceptar que la chica le atraía.

Después de rato cayo rendido.

Ya es medio día y la pelirosa aun duerme hasta que el sonido de un celular se hace presente y despierta a nuestra chica de hermosa cabellera rosada. Con pereza busca su celular y contesta.

-¿Si diga?

Su voz se eschucha bastante adormilada.

-Valla, perece que la senorita inquieta es una perezosa.

-¿Heee? ¿Quien habla?

(N/A recuerden que esta medio dormida.)

-Parece que la senorita no me recuerda, espero que si recuerdes nuestra cita.

-¿Cita?

…..

….

-¡IKUTO!

Grito y se levanto de un tiron.

-Al fin, ¿ Ya desperto?

-¡CAYATE!

-Alguien se levanto de mal humor ¿o me equivoco?

-Porque te la pasas preguntandome y a parte molestandome.

-Sinceramente no se.

-¿como que no sabes?

-Lamento dejarte con la duda pero te tengo que colgar.

-Como sea.

-Tranquila y no se te olvide lo de hoy ok. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Claro que no. ¿En donde nos vemos?

-Mmmm….eres demmaciado imposible.

Despues de acordado el lugar la chica se levanto e iso el desayuno. Se le iso raro que rima aun no despertara asi que fue a su abitacion y toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta abrio y ahí se encontraba rima dormida como tronco una lampara ensendida y unos mangas en el suelo.

-Asi que no te dormiste asta terminarlos.

Entonces se le vino una idea a la mente y penso que con eso se desquitaria de todas las bromas que le hace Rima cuando ella no se quiere levantar. Se puso del otro lado atrás de rima se puso en su oreja y grito.

-¡DESPIIERTAAA!

La chica de pequena estatura se cayo de la cama del susto y la pelirosa no paraba de reir. Se levanto molesta y le dijo con una cara que mejor no les digo.

-QUE TE PASA!

-Nada tomalo como una venganza.

La rubia entendio con lo de "venganza" y se tranquilizo por que si no se le lanzaria con toda la furia del mundo.

-¿Ya esta el desayuno?

-Si senora enojona. Andale vamos.

La rubia pequena se tranquilizo completamente y siguio a su amiga la rosada que ya salia de su habitacion. Se sentaron a desayunar y despues de un largo silencio rima imtenrumpio.

-Ayer se me olvido preguntarte ¿Qué paso ayer?

Amu se atraganto con la comida y tubo que tomarle un buen trago a su jugo para no sacar todo lo que tenia en la boca. Despues de tranquilizarse respondio.

-No es nada importante solo ignoralo.

-Pues yo creo que si es importamte para que te atrangantaras asi.

Replico la rubia pequena.

Amu suspiro de derrota y le platico toda la historia a rima.

-¿Asi que saldras con el chico del celular?

Cuestiono la rubia.

-Si.

Asintio algo apenada.

-No te preocupes solo pasatela bien, a lo mejor resulta que terminan siendo pareja.

Amu se sonrojo levemente.

-Claro que no. No se que se trae ese tipo.

-Hay Amu claro esta que quiere salir con tigo no por tramar algo simplemente quiere estra con tigo.

-Ya Rima dejemos este tema aun lado ¿si?

-Pues como sea.

Despues de terminado ese tema ambas chicas terminaron de desayunar arreglaron y se vistieron salieron un rato a caminar y a comprar unas cosas para la cita de hoy ya que pues la pelirosa no tenia algo que le agradase para esa invitacion. Ya despues de echo todo lo que nececitaron regresaron a casa pues la chica nececitaba arreglarse.

Tomo de nuevo un bano y se relajo, despues rima la ayudo arreglarse y despues de un buen rato la pelirosa estaba lista.

**Hello**

**Yo se que diran QUE! **

**X qe lo corte asi de un tiron pero es necesario ya veran por que .Si es corto o demaciado largo mil disculpas.**

**Se que las conversacion AMUTO fue muy larga y talvez aburrida pero esta historia lo nececitaba.**

**Espero aiga sido de su agrado esta historia y muchas gracias x su REVIEW me alegra saber qe mi historia no es ignorada enserio me gustan muchos sus comentarios espero que la historia sea lo que esperaban y si no me esforzare.**

**Cuidense mucho les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hhellooo….**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que bien son las 2:450am y termine el siguiente capi, me esforcé mucho ojala les guste**

**Ha y un aviso abajo les diré algo pero no se que dirán al respecto a mi declaración**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE…**

**..0**

**EL y YO.**

Faltaban exactamente 30 minutos para las 7pm y el peliazul estaba terminando de alistarse para su cita con la pelirosa.

El viste: un pantalón negro un poco ajustado (Lo normal para un hombre) unos zapatos de vestir negros una camisa blanca en V de manga corta (N/A esta camisa no es de mi agrado decir a quien se la saque conocen a Nick de los Jonás si no busquen en internet sin ofender el siempre usa esas camisas blancas en V) y una chaqueta negra de moda medio el estilo dándole a rockero o a junior. Se puso su reloj negro elegante un poco de colonia y salió de su habitación dispuesto a partir pero….

-Parece que el señor va a una cita o ¿me equivoco?

Decía la rubia de coletas sentada en la sala viendo TV sin despegar un ojo de encima de ella.

-No es de tu interés utau.

El no es de los que van por allí diciendo "SI SALDRE, ALRATO BUELVO OK" (imagínenlo con la cara más feliz y el mejor humor del mundo)

La chica volteo a verlo con cara no muy buena.

-¡ENSERIO QUE NO SE PUEDE CONTIGO!

Dijo en un tono fuerte apagando el televisor y yendo para su habitación.

-Ponle seguro cuando salgas.

Termino por decir la chica de modo indiferente y entro totalmente a su habitación.

El chico actuó ante la situación como si nada hubiera ocurrido y solo salió por la puerta e izo lo que ella avía dicho.

**EN EL CUARTO DE UTAU.**

Se encontraba la chica de largas coletas echada en su cama con la mirada perdida asía el blanco techo de la habitación.

_-Porque cambio tanto Ikuto._

Pensaba la chica.

_-Espero que la cita de hoy sea todo un éxito._

Ella cerró los ojos, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que no era feliz. Extrañaba a su hermano dulce y lleno de felicidad de hace 11 anos, pero por más que trataba no podía recuperarlo. Ella se avía dado cuenta de que su hermano saldría a una cita ya que lo avía escuchado ablando por teléfono con una chica la noche anterior y supuso que va encontrarse con ella esta noche.

_-Ikuto ojala esta chica pueda traerte de vuelta._

Después de eso la rubia de coletas recibió una llamada que la saco de sus no muy buenos pensamientos y la contesto.

**AFUERA DEL DEPARTAMENTO.**

El ojizafiro salía del gran edificio con una cara muy seria en eso un señor de pasada edad se acerco a él y le dijo.

-Disculpe joven Tsukiyomi, desea que le traiga su auto.

El chico lo miro por unos segundos mientras por su mente pasaba la duda de llevarlo o no. Una idea cruzo por su mente y le contesto en un tono serio pero amable.

-Si por favor.

El señor de pasada edad izo una reverencia y dispuso ir por el coche del chico. A los pocos minutos regreso con un BMW m3 color gris mate y se lo entrego, el chico se subió no si antes agradecer y salió derecho al lugar acordado.

**EN LA CASA DE LA PELIROSA.**

-WOW te vez genial Amu.

Decía la chica de pequeña estatura mirando a su amiga algo sorprendida.

La pelirosa de ruborizo un poco y miro a su amiga.

-Gr….gracias Rima…..Enserio me ¿miro bien?

-¡CLARO! Lo dejaras echando baba, yo que tú me llevo un bote.

Decía con un poco de picardía la chica rubia.

La pelirosa de sonrojo violentamente al pensar que el chico la miraba muy sensualmente (N/A Amu me sorprendes)

-BASTA RIMA….

Dijo ya a punto de explotar.

Amu llevaba:

Un vestido estraple la parte del busto es de un color perla y el contorno es de color beige fuerte la parte del busto es pegada y de ahí parte asía abajo suelto también de color beige fuerte con unos aretes de pluma color carne o durazno con unas zapatillas abiertas del mismo color. El peinado que llevaba era su cabello suelto (Recuerden que lo tiene una mano debajo de su busto) con las puntas onduladas un poco su copete o tupe estaba de lado izquierdo acomodado por arriba de su ceja dejando ver muy bien su rostro. No tenía ni una sola gota de maquillaje solo brillo labial pues tiene una cara muy bien cuidada sus pestanas son muy largas y negras sus labios son muy rosados y delicados etc.

Amu se despidió de su amiga salió de su departamento tomo un taxi y se dirigió al lugar. No sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pues no conocía para nada el lugar donde la avía citado. Le informo al taxista el nombre del restaurante y enseguida supo en donde estaba situado.

El camino no fue largo en 20 minutos la pelirosa ya se encontraba al frente del restaurant.

Miro el lugar, era un restaurant ingles llamado "BOUNDARY" muy lujoso a decir verdad, cosa que intimido mucho a la chica ya que nunca avía ido a un restaurant de tanta clase y menos ingles.

Respiro hondo se acomodo el vestido y entro. El lugar era muy bonito y elegante el ambiente era muy tranquilo y relajador además olía muy bien se acercó a la recepción y una chica muy amable le dijo.

-Buenas noches señorita, tiene reservación.

La chica asintió tímidamente (El chico le dijo que avía reservado una mesa con anterioridad)

La recepcionista sonrió y le dijo nuevamente amablemente.

-Su nombre señorita.

-Hinamori Amu.

Dijo de nuevo tímidamente.

Reviso una agenda que tenia sobre el mostrador, después de mirar un rato encontró lo que buscaba.

-Aquí esta…El joven Tsukiyomi la espera en la mesa 4.

Dijo apuntando al lugar.

-Muchas gracias.

Le respondió y luego le dedico una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir al lugar señalado por la recepcionista. Busco unos segundos y diviso una cabellera azul a lo lejos y reconoció enseguida que era Ikuto. Tenía una mirada perdida mirando serio asía la nada ella se acerco e interrumpió.

-Bu….bue…buenas noches.

Se notaba su nerviosismo.

El chico salió de su trance y la miro ¡O.O! El chico se sorprendió demasiado y no pudo evitar tener uno que otro malo pensamiento (N/A le dije que se llevara un bote….PERO NECIA LA NINA.) Se miraba tan bien con ese vestido que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos (No sus ya saben son las piernas la parte de arriba creo que se dice así ¿no?) se podía apreciar que tenía unas hermosas piernas delicadas suaves blancas y largas estaba fascinado con las piernas de la chica el vestido se le miraba excelente y resaltaba su cabello y su piel pudo ver que la chica no estaba superdotada de arriba pero como estaba se miraba perfecta. Estaba simplemente encantado de cómo venia la pelirosa.

Salió de su 2do trance.

-Buenas noches señorita inquieta.

La chica lo miro no muy alegre el chico rio ante su reacción y luego le dijo.

-Tranquila…

Le izo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento.

La chica suspiro e izo lo señalado.

En eso un mesero se acerco y les entrego el menú, después de unos segundos ordenaron (N/A no se qué comida poner así que imaginen la que quieran xD) y el mesero se retiro.

En eso el ojizafiro la miro y sonrio seductoramente cosa que la ojiambar noto.

-Pu….puedes dejar de verme pervertido

-Mmm…..No

La chica suspiro de nuevo

-Eso piensas hacer todo lo que estemos aquí.

-Mmmm….No, te cite aquí para que nos conozcamos.

El chico sonrió satisfecho.

-No, solo acepte para que me regreses mis contactos.

-Ho vamos….. Tranquilízate señorita inquieta.

La chica lo miro de mala gana.

-Me podrías dejar de decir así por favor.

-Sí, pero con una condición.

La chica suspiro por 3ra vez.

-¿CUAL?

-Que te calmes y que disfrutes este momento.

-Mmmmm….tratare.

Dijo la chica y el peliazul sonrió.

En eso trajeron las órdenes de ambos y después de entregadas se retiraron de la mesa.

-Y…. ¿estudias?

La chica se quedo dudando unos segundos ¿debía decirle o no? Pero el peliazul interrumpió.

-Soy de confianza no te preocupes no pienso hacerte nada malo…..al menos que quieras.

-Pervertido…

-Lo sé, se vivir con eso.

Dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy.

La chica se ruborizo y después de meditarlo se decidió.

-Si estudio, de hecho en 2 días entro a la universidad y ¿tu?

-Mmmm….Pues yo ya termine la universidad, ahora estoy en la carrera para ser profesional.

-Wow y que…. ¿carrera es?

-Administración de empresas.

Esto lo dijo con desgano.

-No te gusta o que.

-Pues sinceramente no.

-Entonces por qué estudias algo que no te agrada.

El chico quedo pensativo

-Mi padre es un empresario muy apegado al trabajo y como el hijo mayor tarde o temprano yo quedare a cargo.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Hermana…..pero cambiemos de tema, tu ¿qué estudias?

-Actuación

Dijo alegremente mientras sonreía.

-¿Actuación?

-Sip me encanta ese mundo subreal.

-Pero no parece que actúes.

La chica lo miro confusa.

-No tengo motivo para actuar no por querer serlo o ser significa que siempre actuare ¿verdad?

-Buen punto.

Ambos sonrieron, Desde el principio la tensión se fue. la pelirosa pudo ver que ere de fiar, pero eso no significaba que en verdad lo fuera pero le había agradado demasiado.

Después de terminada la cena decidieron salir del lugar la pelirosa de despidió pero…..

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-La chica negó con la cabeza no te preocupes me gustaría caminar.

Le sonrió.

-No, es muy noche anda sube.

La chica se iba a negar pero…..

-Anda y ahora si te la doy.

Dijo ensenándole una hoja donde se encontraban todos sus contactos.

La chica lo miro y rio.

-Ok pero me la darás ¿verdad?

-Solo si te subes.

La ojiambar sonrió se acerco y el chico le abrió la puerta luego se subió el y arrancaron.

-Toma.

Dijo el ojizafiro dándole la hoja.

-Gracias'

Dijo tomándola. Luego le dio su dirección y el chico se dirigió asía allá.

-Bueno llegamos.

Anuncio el peliazul estacionándose enfrente del edificio.

-Así que aquí vives dijo viendo el lugar.

-Sí, vivo en el 4to piso.

Se le acerco al peliazul y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias me la pase muy bien.

Dijo sonriendo.

-¿No me invitaras a pasar?

-Claro que no, no sé qué puedes hacer.

-Ya te dije que no haré nada que no quieras pero….

Se le acerco a la oreja y le susurro muy seductoramente.

-No te encantaría hacer cosas malas, se que te gustara.

Le dijo y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

La chica estaba totalmente roja a más no poder.

-PER….!PERVERTIDO!

Grito aventándolo y corriendo al edificio.

El chico quería estallar de la risa pero la contuvo solo de despidió de mano se subió a su auto y se fue.

La chica subió solo quería descansar.

En el camino a su casa el peliazul estuvo pensando en Amu lo había cautivado nunca pensó que una chica mas chica que él lo hubiera atrapado.

El peliazul tenía una sonrisa que no podía quitar.

Llego a su departamento y abrió la puerta se iba ir directo a su habitación pero de nuevo algo lo detuvo.

-Como te fue hermanito.

Dijo la chica de coletas atrás de el con una manzana.

El chico se volteo la miro puso su mano derecha sobre el pelo de Utau y se lo revolvió le sonrió y le dijo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia hermanita.

Y le volvió a sonreír y se metió en su habitación.

¡O.O!

-I….KU…TO

Dejo caer la manzana y luego cayó de rodillas.

-E…..es…. ¿estoy soñando?

Se pedizco y miro que era verdad y una lagrima traviesa corrió por su rostro pero no era de tristeza era de pura felicidad. Tenía 11 años sin que su hermano al que tanto quería le sonriera y le revolviera el pelo. Se le vinieron a la mente sus recuerdos más bellos de su infancia con él.

-No sé quien seas pero…..muchas gracias.

Y otra lagrima cayo.

**O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O**

**Hello de nuevo**

**¿LES GUSTO EL CAPI?**

**Espero que sí, y me dejen un review nunca los había pedido pero me gustaría que me digieran que opinan y si quieren recomendarme algo me han enviando muchos reviews y estoy súper encantada y feliz gracias y me gustaría saber que piensan…..**

**AHORA SI EL AVISO:**

**Más bien una advertencia…..de este capítulo acaban de soltar a vannee la pervert (Ósea yo ^.^U) Así que aténganse a lo que pueda pasar puedo dañar sus mentes santas y castas…..Neeee tanto no pero me esforzare espero no les desagrade.**

**Cuídense mucho **


	6. Chapter 6

-Haloo ~~~

Se lo que dirán…. Después de tanto tiempo como me atrevo a aparecer U.U

¡Lose! Les debo una gran disculpa sé que los abandone. Y lo siento mucho pero la verdad tuve muchos problemas mi cleme murió, Tuve castigos, mi inspiración murió y unos problemitas en la secundaria

Repetí este capitulo muchas veces, no me convencían y no eran entretenidos (espero este si xD ) pero eso no es pretexto muchas disculpas…..

& si aun existe alguien que siga mi historia le pido perdón & con descaro….

¡Ojala te guste!

*2 cambios:

_*Esta escritura significa pensamiento. (si ven esta escritura es lo que están pensando)_

(* Algo dentro de estas paréntesis es una mini explicación para no romper dialogo*)

Puede que sea un poco revoltoso, si te molesta lo cambiare n,n

Creo que es todo…. AHORA SI A LEER

**NUESTRO PRIMER BESO (1/2)**

Entro a su habitación rápidamente y se recargo sobre la puerta.

-¡QUE LE PASA!

Dijo muy desconcertada y se dejo caer.

-Aaaah! Ese hijo de…

Grito y se tapo la boca enseguida.

_*Puedo despertar a Rima._

No era muy tarde, pero extrañamente la chica de baja estatura ya se encontraba dormida.

-Pe…..pero…es esque aaah!

& se volvió a tapar la boca instantáneamente.

Respiro largo y profundo.

_*Tranquilízate Amu, no le des importancia…_

- Además…. Solo Salí con el para que me regresara mis contactos, Ya no tenemos por qué vernos.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la pelirrosa sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho.

Puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho y se dijo confusa.

-¿Qué… que es esto que siento?

Se quedo pensativa unos minutos.

_*¿Será, que deseo seguir viéndolo?_

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Sacudió su cabeza.

-Amu, definitivamente estas loca…..

Se puso de pie, y fue a prepararse para dormir.

(*Ya en su cama*)

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Porque me tomo tan a pecho esto.

-Solo estoy algo aturdida por la velada de hoy. Me agrado, eso es todo.

_*Como no agradarme ¡Si es tan Sexy!_

-Oh por Dios…. ¡Que estoy pensando!

Exclamo sentándose de golpe, Un poco ruborizada.

*_Desde cuando soy tan suelta._

Se reprochaba revolviéndose los cabellos de lado a lado.

-Ahhhhh… ¡Ya no puedo mas!

Exclamo esto abalanzándose hacia atrás, dando vueltas por toda la cama.

Estuvo asa un corto tiempo Asta que el cansancio la venció.

(*En otro lugar*)

Un minino no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Simplemente "Ella" No lo dejaba dormir.

-Necesito verla de nuevo, a como de lugar…..

Dijo sentándose al borde de su cama.

-¡Esto es tan molesto!

*_Siempre he pensado que estas cosas son estúpidas_

-Pero…. Ella me provoca una sensación extraña.

*_Una que mi subconsciente no reconoce._

-Acabo de conocerla y….. ¿Estoy sintiendo?

*_¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo?_

-Definitivamente no es atracción sexual. Eso puedo asegúralo, me conozco muy bien en ese aspecto.

Se paso una mano por su perfecto cabello, volteando hacia un lado de la cama en dirección al buro; donde se encontraba su celular.

Se le vino a la mente el día que le entrego su celular, el momento donde iban cayendo.

Recordaba perfectamente el instante donde sus miradas habían cruzado.

Esa mirada color ámbar, pura e inocente y sus reacciones de niña pequeña era lo que mas le había llamado la atención.

_*Parezco un adolecente._

Dijo de mala gana.

- ¡Porfavor esto siempre ha sido un juego para mi ¡ ¿Por qué ahora, es tan importante?

- ¡DIOS!

_*A este paso me volveré loco_

Pero aquella necesidad de verla era demasiada.

Se puso de pie y se asomo por ese enorme ventanal de su habitación.

-Se lo que are.

Se dijo muy seguro.

-La buscare y descubriré que es este sentimiento. Tal vez este sentimiento es de…. ¿protección?

_*¿O no?_

Rodo lo ojos, el solo se estaba confundiendo y eso lo molestaba.

Como ya eran las 7:50 Y ni una sola señal de Sueño, Decidió darse un baño para matar tiempo.

Salió de bañarse dispuesto a cambiarse cuando de pronto timbro su celular.

Fue directo al teléfono y miro el registro solo se limito a contestar.

-Dime

Dijo de forma tranquila y fría a la vez típica de él.

-¡Hermano que gusto¡ Pensé que no contestarías.

-Hola Nagihiko. Tuviste suerte, ya me encuentro despierto.

-Wow… Eso es extraño. Siempre duermes, es tu pasatiempo favorito.

Le dijo con un poco de burla.

- Pues esta vez no fue así.

-¿Enserio? Que raro, ¿no estas enfermo o algo?

-No, sabes que casi no me enfermo.

-Me consta. Pero cuando lo haces, casi te mueres.

Volvió a decir seguro y con burla.

-Como sea…..

Le dijo un poco más serio.

-¿Y cual es la razón de tu llamada?

-Psz veraz…. Ya estoy de nuevo aquí en la ciudad. Y pensé que tal vez, mi hermano del alma me invitaría un desayuno de bienvenida.

Sus palabras sonaban insinuantes.

El peliazul solo sonrió antes aquellas palabras dichas por su ¨hermano¨

-Mmmm… Me parece bien, ¿Dónde te veo?

-¡Genial! Te parece en el lugar de siempre.

-Está bien, te veo en 20 minutos.

-Perfecto.

Dijeron del otro lado y la llamada termino.

El ojizafiro se dispuso a terminar su arreglo personal y dirigirse a su destino.

(*En otro lugar*)

-Anda Amu apresúrate, ¡Vamos levántate!

Exclamaba una pequeña chica zangoloteando a su amiga de cabellos rosas.

-Mmmmm…. 5 minutos mas

Decía la pelirosa con molestia.

-¡Cual 5 minutos! Ya te di como 10.

Le repetía aun moviendo a su amiga de lado a lado.

-No quiero…..

Dijo dándole la espalda a su amiga, para después taparse entera con las cobijas.

-Ha! Con que no quieres eh….. Ya veremos si no.

Dijo maliciosamente y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

La pelirosa aunque no se encontraba muy despierta, pudo escuchar perfectamente las palabras de su amiga.

Abrió de golpe los ojos.

-¡YA ESTOY DESPIERTA!

Grito por toda la habitación. Pegando un perfecto salto para quedar parada completamente.

-¡Rima detente¡ Ya estoy despierta!

Gritaba suplicantemente (*No exagerado*) saliendo de su habitación en busca del paradero de rima.

Su compañera de cabellera dorada, venia en su dirección con una jarra de agua en las manos.

-Estoy despierta, así que puedes dejar esa jarra en la cocina.

Le advertía en guardia por cualquier cosa.

-Mmmm…. No lo creo. Ya la traje asta acá.

Dijo mirándola maliciosamente.

La pelirosa retrocedía.

-¡Rima basta!

La pequeña serró los ojos meditando.

-¡Esta bien!

La pelirosa suspiro aliviada.

-Amu no creas que es por ti. Acabo de trapear hace unos 15 minutos, y seria un desperdicio mojar el piso.

La chica rosada la miro incrédula unos segundos y luego rio.

-Gracias piso….

Dijo bajando la mirada.

-En fin….. Date prisa. Quedamos de ir hace una semana a desayunar hoy.

La ojiambar la miro confusa.

-Amu….. Me dijiste esa vez que me llevarías a desayunar a la cafetería que esta a la vuelta.

Dijo tristemente.

La pelirosa como por arte de magia recordó.

-Perdona, Se me olvido no fue mi intención. Ahorita me arreglo 15 minutos.

Y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

Como dijo, en 15 minutos ya estuvo lista y partieron rumbo a la cafetería.

(*Por ahí…*)

Un chico de mirada zafiro entraba al lugar favorito de su compañero, Una cafetería llamada ¨Happy Cooking¨ que es visitada por ellos desde su niñez.

El chico entro. Conociendo a su amigo, estaría en la mesa de siempre.

Y así fue, el chico de cabellos índigos se encontraba en la mesa que tenia la mejor vista del lugar.

-Podría asta haber apostado que te sentarías aquí.

Dijo el peliazul anunciando su llegada.

Su compañero se exalto un poco hacia su llegada (*se encontraba distraído mirando hacia el lado opuesto*) pero al voltear se relajo.

-Lastima, Hubieras ganado.

Dijo burlescamente.

-Ni modo para la otra.

Y tomo asiento al frente de su amigo.

-¡Que! No dirás nada….

Dijo bruscamente el chico de cabellos índigos.

-¿Sobre?

Se limito a contestar.

-Porque no me entraña, (*Rodo los ojos*) Mi cabello hombre.

El ojizafiro se le quedo mirando. Ciertamente su cabello estaba muy diferente al de hace 7 meses, la ultima vez que lo vio lo tenia asta la cintura.

Ahora lo tenia asta los hombros, agarrado en una minicoleta hacia tras dejando caer unos mechones a cada lado de sus orejas y unos pequeños sobre la frente (*No tenia tupe ni nada en la frente*)

-Al fin, te lo cortaste.

Le dijo serio con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Y? que te parece.

Preguntaba un poco preocupado.

-Para mi esta bien, sabes las miles de veces que te lo quise cortar mientras dormías. Pero ella, te matara.

Dijo esto volteando la mirada para no reírse.

-Si ya sé que me lo que….

¡O.O!

El chico se puso las palmas de sus manos sobre sus cienes y miraba para todos lados.

-¡Me matara!

Exclamo el chico de cabellos índigos atrayendo la atención de varios en el lugar.

-Si ya lo creo.

Dijo el peliazul riendo.

-No es gracioso.

Le dijo el chico de coleta mirándolo fulminantemente.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Su compañero suspiro

-Era la única condición para que el papel fuera mio, y como de verdad lo quería lo hice.

(*Nagihiko es un bailarín profesional. Al principio solo lo era de danza tradicional, pero su gusto por el baile fue más allá asta el punto de saber todo estilo de baile en el mundo. Al principio su madre no quería, pero lo dejo con la condición de que no cortara su cabello ya que es fundamental para la danza tradicional. Así que ya saben la razón de su preocupación*)

-Pues solo queda aguantar. Tómalo por el lado bueno, es por el bien de tu carrera y tus sueños.

Decía el peliazul aconsejando a su amigo.

-Este bien, no me preocupare por eso.

Dijo tranquilizándose.

Pero… ¿Y tus sueños hermano? Donde han quedado eso anhelos de ser un violinista profesional.

Al ojizafiro le cambio el semblante.

-Que te dije sobre eso. No lo menciones más.

Le reclamo amenazante.

El chico de coleta se tenso.

-¿Buenos días puedo tomar su orden?

Interrumpió uno de los trabajadores del lugar. Que para el chico de cabellos índigos fue un "Salvado por la campana"

El ojizafiro suspiro y miro al joven.

-Solo quiero un café, cargado por favor.

-_**Un café cargado ~~~ **_(*decía apuntando en su libreta*)

-¿Y usted que desea?

Dijo el joven refiriéndose a Nagihiko

-Pues yo quiero…. (*Mirando el menú*) El especial de la casa.

Dijo muy sonriente cerrando el menú.

-_**El especial de la casa ~~~ **_(*apuntando*)

-Muy bien, en unos momentos les traeremos sus órdenes.

Dijo y se retiro.

& como había dicho, en unos minutos el café y el especial ya se encontraban en su mesa.

-Tan eficientes como siempre.

Dijo el chico de cabellos índigos tomando un bocado.

(N/A: El especial de la casa son Hotcakes con una capa de frutas, crema batida etc. Como gusten imaginárselo. La verdad no soy muy buena en eso así que visualícenlo como gusten)

-Vez el menú para que al final pidas lo mismo, ¿No es eso absurdo?

Dijo el ojizafiro para después darle un sorbo a su café.

-La verdad reviso el menú para pedir otra cosa, pero al final es lo que mas me atrae…..

Afirmo tomando otro bocado.

-Es algo que no se puede evitar (*aun con el bocado*)

El peliazul sonrió ante las palabras de este.

-Como quieras… pero come con la boca cerrada.

Le sugirió burlescamente tomando otro sorbo.

A lo que su compañero respondió con una mueca.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

Dijo sonriendo hipócritamente.

El ojiazul sonrió de nuevo.

Ciertamente el, su amigo de la infancia. Era la única persona que lo conocía perfectamente y la única con la que podía ser el mismo.

_-Una persona digna de confianza._

Iba a tomar otro sorbo cuando su compañero interrumpió.

-Wow ella si que es pequeña….

Exclamo mirando hacia la entrada que se encontraba unas mesas atrás a espaldas de Ikuto.

-Que bien, ve y díselo.

Dijo esto fríamente dando a entender que había alzado mucho la voz.

-Disculpa… (*en voz baja*) Pero en verdad es pequeña, ¡Mira!

-Sabes bien que no volteare.

& tomo un sorbo de su café. Ciertamente él era una persona desinteresada 'voltear y ver' no es algo que el aria.

A su compañero no pareció importarle las palabras de su amigo, ya que seguía mirando hacia la entrada

-¿Rosa? Que extraño.

Dijo apartando la vista para continuar en lo suyo.

-¿Rosa que?

Pregunto secamente el ojiazul.

-El cabello de la muchacha que viene con ella.

Le respondió y tomo un gran bocado.

El peliazul al escuchar las palabras dichas por su amigo, se sorprendió un poco.

_*¿Rosa? Podría ser….._

Sin pensarlo volteo instantáneamente.

Aunque existía la posibilidad, No pudo evitar impresionarse nuevamente.

Esa chica de cabellos rosas como había dicho su amigo, no era ni más ni menos que Amu.

_*Tal perece que nos volvemos a encontrar….._

~~~~O~~~~

-Espero les allá gustado….

Se acepta todo, pueden lincharme (esta permitido, lo merezco)

Enserio mil disculpas esto no pasara de nuevo.

Gracias a todos por su Reviews y Mensajes enserio los adoro C:


End file.
